Lets Take a Shower
by Rawr-zombie
Summary: This is a fix of "Shower time" I did not also realize the markings within the story untill I when to the page.


Chained together...

And with L for that matter, was not the best or worst punishment ever. But it still sucked. No, it was horrible. For Light was starting to look like L, dark circles under his eyes and pale skin, all from a lack of sleep. Not fun.

"Ryuzaki, can we actually go to bed tonight?" Light mumbled while looking at L in annoyance.

"Hm, alright Light, you may have your way, but, first we need to take a shower." L said with the same emotionless stare he always wore.

"Goddamn it Ryuzaki, just let me sleep!" Light growled.

"No Light, shower first."

Light sigh, 'alright L,' he thought, 'have it your way'.

Needless to say, Light fell asleep in the shower while L scrubbed at his hair. "Mmmmm... Ryuzaki," Light mumbled, "Mmmmm, more."

L looked puzzled at first, he must be dreaming. Suddenly Light started to squirm in his sleep, but not in a bad way.

"*pant* Ryuzaki," Light moaned in his distressed sleep. At first L was uncomfortable, but started to tease Light in his sleep. "Ahhhhhh, Ryuzaki, yes," Light mumbled his face turning bright red, soon L started to rub Light's hips, down to his thighs, all the while chuckling. He was enjoying himself. "Ah! Mmmn, Ryuzaki…" Light moaned.

"That's it." L whispered as Light's eyes started to flutter, he was waking up. "Light, this isn't a dream." L whispered into Light's ear and suddenly Light jolted up looking wide eyed at L.

"Oh God! Ry-Ryuzaki, I can explain!" Light stammered.

"There's no need to explain, Light, you see, I coaxed you on." L said, chuckling a bit. Light looked down to see L's slender fingers griped around Light's now erect cock.

"Ryuzaki…" Light huffed.

"Relax Light; I'll make sure you enjoy yourself tonight." L whispered as he started to softly stroke Light's hard shaft while he moaned quietly. "Let your voice out Light, no one will see or hear you, no one but Watari, and he's not going to say anything, I'll make sure of that, I want you to scream my name Light, as loud as you can." L huffed as he pushed Light forward in the bath so he was on all fours, caressing Light's body, making him shudder and moan under his breath.

"Ah! Ryuzaki…" Light moaned. Suddenly L shoved his fingers into Lights mouth while stoking Light's member and moaning though L's fingers. "Haaaa! Ryuzaki, I'm ah- coming!" At that instant L removed his fingers from Light's mouth and shoved them into Light. "AHHHHH!" Light cried out, soon after hearing that L took his fingers out of Light and entered him with a hard erection, shoving his fingers back into Light's mouth. "AHHH! RYUUZAKI!! AH! AH!" Light cried as best as he could with L's fingers in his mouth.

L started to thrust harder and harder, into the hilt, the shower water acting as a lubricant, to make the thrusting the least bit painful for poor Light. "Ryuzaki!" Light moaned as he shot his load on the tub floor. But L wasn't quite done yet, not even close.

"Light, I'm going to make you want me even more," L whispered into his uke's ear. Light in response moaned louder as L placed his hands on his Light's hips, bracing him for more.

"AHHH! Ryuzaki! Nnn-yesss…" Light screamed as his dick came to life again. L started pumping even harder as Light screamed louder. "Haaaaa… Ryuzaki! Mercy! Please, mercy!" Light yelped. L was almost there; he grabbed Light again and pulled him onto his lap. "AH! Ryuzaki! I'm coming!" Light called out, he sounding like he was starting to loose his voice.

"Light, *pant* bear with me, I'm almost there! Nnn…almost there…" L huffed into Light's ear, breathing heavily into it.

"AH! Ryuzaki! More! Come in me!" Light moaned, going insane over this throw of passion, "Come in me!"

Suddenly L came hard and fast into him, and Light dropped to the floor.

"Light, I'm sorry, you haven't come yet." L panted as he realized his mistake.

"Ryuzaki, fix it for me." Light said in a demanding tone, turning onto his back and spreading his legs. L looked at Light, he wasn't even sure if either of them could take any more, there was still cum dripping from Light's entrance.

'Well, lubricant, I guess,' L thought as he got on top of Light and started rubbing his new found erection onto Light's.

"ooh, put it in," Light pouted looking at L, he complied. Slowly pushing his way past Light's prostate making sure to be gentle, "ooh, harder, Ryuzaki." He pouted again. With that L started to pump in and out as hard as he could, most likely bruising Light's insides in the process. "Ahhhhhh!" Light moaned, throwing his head back, hitting the back of the tub over and over with each movement L made within him, causing a brutal red mark on his scalp.

"Light I'm coming." L huffed as Light begged for more, his erection starting to throb. Light started to pant harder as L moaned Light's name over and over.

With one last warning yelp Light came on their chests at the same time L did, the shower water gradually washing the hot substance away. L then collapsed; pulling out of Light and landing on top of him, hearing a 'thud' as Light's head his edge of the tub again.

"Ow." Light whined, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Light, are you glad I made you take a shower?"

"Yeah, but we still haven't gotten clean."

"Oh well, we can take one tomorrow." L said, now sitting up scooping a drowsy Light up in his arms.

"Okay." Light said dozing off again…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
